For you, my dear
by Lucicelo
Summary: After his father disinherited him, Hisoka sets out on his own for the first time in his life. Working in a bakery gave him a new lease on life, where he met the most interest people in town. One such person caught his attention: Asato Tsuzuki.


_A/N: A long tsusoka oneshot where Tsuzuki is a florist and Hisoka is a baker. Based on a fanart I drew a while ago. This is pining so no kissing or anything between these two._ _I always have to add Ruka in these AUs. She's dead in this one._

 _I decided not to rewrite this as originally planned. I put too much into this to just give up on it lmao_

 _*Valerian is used as a medicinal herb throughout Europe to treat insomnia, anxiety, etc.. I checked online to see if there was truth to it and I saw some sites list this herb._

 _-Lucicelo  
_

* * *

Drumming his fingers on the counter, Hisoka focused on the bright yellow tulips on display in front of the florist shop. His gaze wandered toward the red roses, hopping onto pink carnations, then onto yellow sunflowers. Studying the detail and beauty of the plants, his mind wandered, furthering away from the nightmares of the night. Replaying his past on replay, stopping in somewhat forgiving intervals but, they returned in the most inconvenient moments. Breathing through his nose, he placed both hands on the counter.

The last few months in the Kurosaki manor were hell. Freedom at his fingertips, yet so far from his grasp. His age provided options for him to leave. When he turned nineteen, the family shackled him into another betrothal as his gift. The last girl pounced at the chance of carrying the title Lady Kurosaki, he found her less than appealing, she lasted weeks before running off due to Rui's incessant criticisms. This new girl showed her displeasure through whispered quips and glares at her family.

In a way, Hisoka found a kindred spirit in the girl. He heard about her ambitions in becoming a lawyer, a career her own family shot down. Her mother mentioned it in jest, chuckling with Rui, while the girl glared at them in distaste. She hid her true feelings in front of everyone very well. Too well. A phenomenal actress.

The jolts of her pure aggression for her parents surged through him. He learned some meditation to temper his gift, but this girl tore down his barriers. She despised her parents with every fiber of her being. A similarity between them. Anything said to her, elevated her irritation another notch. Almost unable to breathe, he excused him, breaking the girl's train of thoughts. Without another word, he left to collect himself.

Nagare's piercing eyes followed him out the room. He heard some weak excuse on his behalf as he left for the back area. Once he relaxed, taking in gulps of air, the oncoming dark force came upon him. He received a good shove to a nearby wall and a scathing scolding for showing off his unnaturalness. Without their guests, he would have gotten a worse punishment.

For that reason alone, he thanked having a betrothal meeting on that day. Their presence protected him. Somewhat.

From the girl's thoughts throughout the meeting, he knew this engagement wouldn't last long. He prepared himself for the worst.

He saved every penny gifted to him from a young age. Hiding it in a box, inside of a broken part of his closet ceiling, he counted his nest of money whenever he felt threatened by his father. From the moment his differences became visible, he counted the days before Nagare kicked him out. As he grew older, the possibility loomed over the horizon. Nagare threatened to disinherit him often enough where it became a normal occurrence.

After his betrothed ran off from her family, his father blamed him, fulfilling his old threats.

* * *

 _The sting of Nagare Kurosaki's cruel words didn't stop Hisoka from snapping back. "I came from your seed, you dare lay all the blame on me? My lack of attraction to the women you present to me is not my fault." His hand curled into a fist, trembling hard from his suppressed anger. "There's nothing_ wrong _with me."_

 _Nagare backhanded him, almost splitting his lip in the process. Still, he felt the jolting pain spreading across his face. Gritting his teeth, he didn't give Nagare the satisfaction of hearing him whimper. He touched his lip, looking at his fingertips, he saw no blood coating his skin. Glaring back, he stood tall, the samurai pride of his clan coursed through his veins._

 _"You're no longer my son. You're a nameless face to this family, no one will help you. Leave and never come back." Nagare declared, dismissing him in coldness for the last time. "Don't expect your inheritance, you shall not receive it."_

 _Rui stood at Nagare's side, she said nothing, giving Hisoka her own disapproving glare. Hisoka expected nothing less from the woman. She contained no maternal bone in her body. He stopped expecting any sort of affection from an early age. His feelings for either parent became shrouded in complete disregard long ago._

 _Standing up, Hisoka rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand. Giving them no last words, he strolled out of the room, almost bumping into one of the staff. Muttering an apology, he ran toward his room. Elation and relief overwhelmed him. He almost started crying in happiness._

 _He was free._

* * *

A sweet and serene voice snapped him from the memory. "Kurosaki-kun?

Hisoka covered his flinch, turning to his boss. She smiled light at him, clear understanding in her eyes. Checking around the area, he saw no influx of clients catching his blunder. Releasing the breath he didn't know he contained, he turned back toward Wakaba. She didn't badger him to explain himself over his lapse in control. On the interview, he explained in subtle detail about his—less than picture perfect childhood. She simply nodded and planned out his breaks for the day alongside his training.

Learning the basics of baking turned into an exciting way to pass his shifts. Wakaba's gentle approach and assuring boosting words prompted him to seek her approval. It was a nice change from the uptight tutors who expected nothing short of perfection. Thinking of Nagare's former punishments stroke the fury in his soul. The man did nothing more than crush any defiance out of him which stopped working as he grew older. Provocative thoughts he learned along the way—shattered the old thought process he developed. Bringing heated arguments between them both.

As a first time employee, he didn't want to give her any reason to fire him. Having spent a week working alongside her, he found that he loved working in a bakery. He watched customers beam at the sight of Wakaba, everyone loved her and her somewhat affordable treats. In association, people began including him in conversations and greeted him with kind smiles.

Wakaba made traditional and modern sweets. How she managed to hold the store front on her own was amazing. She lasted months with part timers who left weeks later. Inconsistent employment, but she managed herself fine. Her store wasn't huge to begin with.

He second glanced at the sweets that he enjoyed back in the manor.

Despite his gifts, he managed himself alright throughout the day. His constant breaks and Wakaba's constant tea brewing helped tide over the day. The sweet smells, Wakaba's cheerful laugh, kind customers; he found his place in that small town.

The pale pink apron brought a grimace out of him. Something which Wakaba often teased him about whenever given the chance. She found the color charming on him. His pale skin complimented the color well, she often commented to him. He disagreed.

Deflating, Hisoka responded, weariness in his tone. "Wakaba-san, my apologies, I spaced out for a bit."

Wakaba shook her head, loose curls from her bun bounced a bit, she set a piping mug of Darjeeling tea in front of him. "Go take your break, there are no customers to serve. At this time of day, no one comes around here. Now, I finished a batch of matcha roll cakes in the back, you may have one if you want."

Hisoka gulped, "Thank you." He picked up the cup and went toward the backroom.

* * *

During the middle of the week, an older man came in and placed a large bag of rice onto the counter. A cloud of dust floated in Hisoka's face bringing out an undignified sneeze. Flustered, Hisoka took out a handkerchief from his apron pocket and covered his nose before he sneezed again. Staring through squinted eyes, the man cringed, apologizing quick.

The man in front of him patted his hands on the apron around his waist. Not at all helping the grime sticking to his hands. "Sorry about that. I keep forgetting that these things tend to hold a lot of dust."

"No problem." Hisoka pocketed his handkerchief with a sniff.

"Kannuki has needed a new hand around here. The poor thing has manned this place on her own for months. Her last employee quit before she got married." The older man commented. "Where are my manners? I'm Konoe. I'm the principal at the nearby high school. You'll often see me walking around town hauling these around for deliveries. My wife's family owns a rice business."

Hisoka nodded his head before bowing in respect. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Hisoka Kurosaki. Wakaba-san is an excellent employer. I'm satisfied working under her management."

Konoe blinked before chuckling. "Such a polite young man you are. Here's hoping the kids around here pick up some extra manners!" He pointed out a small strawberry cake from the display case. "I'll get that one. Thanks, Kurosaki."

"Sure." Hisoka opened the display case, checking on the price, he brought out the cake into one of the take out boxes.

Konoe said. "It's good to see a new face around here. Most of the time, the young ones leave town for university and never come back. Although, I've seen a rise of families renting out properties for the relaxing and calm atmosphere. Not that I mind, the attendance at my school rose higher in the last year alone."

Once Hisoka finished packaging the cake, he placed it onto the counter and began typing in the price.

"Wait a moment. Don't you know about the trading system? I'm sure Kannuki explained it to you." Konoe motioned to the rice bag on the counter. "Businesses trade goods in order to get something in return."

Hisoka shook his head. No use lying to the man.

"Teach, is that you?" Wakaba almost floated back into the front. Moving around the counter, she embraced him. "I haven't seen you in months. How was your trip to Okinawa?"

Konoe held her back and ruffled her hair, making her huff in playful annoyance. "Without overseeing a bunch of brats I had the best break in years. I was just telling this young man about the trading system we have here."

Wakaba hitched her breath. she turned to Hisoka and clasped her hands together with an apologetic bow. "Oh, I knew I forgot to tell you something Kurosaki-kun. I'm so sorry."

Hisoka tipped his head down. "It's alright. I understand the system to an extent." Wakaba might point out the employees to him before he handed out pastries to random people.

Konoe piped in. "Warn him about Tsuzuki, the sweet demon will be coming in next week. Tatsumi warned me that he's running out of cupcakes to eat."

Wakaba bit her bottom lip to contain her laughter. "Teach, he's not so bad. He eats from other food groups.."

"Don't defend the sugar demon. I remember the senior class party. He ate most of the sweets before the party even started. It's a good thing we had backup cake as a forewarning to his antics." Konoe tutted, smiling with fondness, he picked up his cake. "Be warned Kurosaki. See you two later."

"Bye, teach!" Wakaba waved, she addressed Hisoka. "Don't take Teach too seriously. He tends to tease Tsuzuki the most out of all his old students." Hisoka helped her haul the bag of rice over the counter. "They have a close bond despite Teach's complaints about him. There are still people who remember Teach chasing Tsuzuki around to get back into class."

Unimpressed, Hisoka deadpanned. "He's a slacker."

"In a way, Tsuzuki never had an interest in school. Teach had to badger him relentlessly for him to graduate on time." Wakaba tucked a curl behind her ear. "Before you ask, Tsuzuki works in the flower shop across the street."

Hisoka peered back at the flower bundles through their window, seeing no view of anyone coming outside. "When are we expecting him exactly?"

"I'm not sure." Wakaba told him. "He tends to come early in the morning. That's around the time I finish making the cinnamon rolls. You can't miss him. His purple eyes are striking." Her smile brought out the dimples in her cheeks. "It's almost time for you to learn how to make some of the pastries. Are you excited?"

Hisoka's lips quirked up in a semblance of a smile. "I always wondered how Manjū and Yōkan were made."

* * *

The bell to the door dinged loud and clear. Looking up, Hisoka saw a tall man carrying a bouquet of gardenias in one hand. When he turned toward him, Hisoka saw the _striking_ purple eyes Wakaba described. Tsuzuki. _Sugar demon_. The nickname seemed an exaggeration in his opinion. Although, from the way Tsuzuki glanced at the display case, it might hold some validity. The man almost drooled at the sight of them.

One glance at his direction and Tsuzuki bee-lined toward the register. The bouquet's wrapping crinkled with each step he took. Tsuzuki's expressive eyes widened at the sight of him. Curiosity peeked through those purple eyes and flared up his gift. Tsuzuki expected to ring the bell on the counter for Wakaba, not this new face in front of him.

From Tsuzuki's mental babbling, Hisoka's eye twitched. He never met someone whose mind remained constant with thoughts. Rapid speed and commenting about _him_. Sure, there were people who had cluttered minds, others showed fleeting sentences, but this guy's constant mental dialogue kept on going.

Tsuzuki put out his hand with a ear splitting grin, he loved meeting new people. "I'm Asato Tsuzuki, pleased to meet you."

Hisoka stared at his hand, hesitant in even shaking it. "Hisoka Kurosaki, a pleasure as well."

Tsuzuki pocketed his hand, chuckling, he tried dissipating the awkwardness. "When did you move into town?"

Hisoka answered, curt and to the point. "About a month ago."

"Really?! Which street did you move into? I know there's two apartments buildings that are renting right now. Maybe you live near me? I live near the general market and laundromat." Tsuzuki set the gardenias on the counter, taking careful steps not to knock down any of the displays.

Hisoka kept his mouth shut.

"Anyway, I'm trading these gardenias in for a small batch of cinnamon rolls. The warmer the better! If there is glaze, pile it all over them!" Tsuzuki leaned over the counter, his smile beaming at the image of delicious rolls.

"Y—Yeah." Hisoka stepped back, this exuberant personality exhausted him a bit. "Excuse me." He walked through the door which lead cool into the back, a steaming warm pan of cinnamon rolls sat on the counter.

Wakaba appeared from inside the pantry, wiping the flour onto her apron. "Tsuzuki came around today?"

"Yes." Hisoka went toward one of the to go boxes and propped it onto the nearby counter. "He left a bouquet on the counter next to the register."

Wakaba clasped her hands together in delight. "I'll keep him company while you pack that order up." She pondered before she indicated. "Give him twenty."

Hisoka paused, wrinkling his nose at the absurd amount. "There's no way anyone can eat so much sugar. I thought Konoe-san exaggerated a bit when he warned me about him."

On the way to the door, Wakaba held back a snort. "Oh Kurosaki-kun, he finishes those in a few _days_. This is nothing compared to the orders he gives in advance."

Shell shocked, Hisoka packaged the order, wondering where the guy stored all that sugar.

* * *

Wakaba inhaled the smell of the gardenias before placing them inside of a bigger vase. "What did you think?"

Hisoka stopped sweeping, he glanced back, noticed the array of flowers on the counter. "They're nice." In fact, he enjoyed smelling the light fragrance which came from them. "Are those your favorites?"

Wakaba tied a ribbon to the vase while responding. "I tend to like these flowers better than roses. In a way, roses seem too common. Everyone thinks of them first when preparing a bouquet. The other flowers are left for the mixed bundles and don't have a chance to shine on their own. Do you have a favorite?"

Hisoka answered. "Sunflowers."

Surprised at Hisoka's quick answer, Wakaba pet the flower petals one last time. "Why is that? I thought you'd choose cherry blossoms." Hisoka arched a brow. "Aesthetically, I mean. You seem to suit them real well from as aesthetic standpoint."

"Cherry blossoms are common." Hisoka removed his apron and set it on the hook. "They are used as flavorings for anything the food industry can come up with or at least used in decorations on packaging. I have seen more than enough of them to last a lifetime."

"Hmm..you have a point there. They are such a tourist attraction in the Spring. The tourists seem to find something appealing about them. I'm too used to seeing them I guess." Wakaba went toward the front end and switched placed a sign which specified their lunch break. "I hope you're hungry, I made a little too much dinner last night and I packed a leftover lunch."

* * *

Wiping his forehead, Hisoka stood proud at the batch of strawberry daifuku he finished making for the afternoon. Wakaba showed him different examples, giving him a chance to do one on his own. When it came out decent, she gave him an opportunity to make a tray of them for sale. He focused on this task while Wakaba handled a handful of customers in the front of the store.

He recognized a set of familiar waves coming through the walls. Heart pumping fast, he stood still, waiting for Tsuzuki to come through the doors. Having grown used to Tsuzuki's presence, he found it odd whenever the guy didn't stop in. Half the time, Tsuzuki distracted the young girls who developed crushes on him. Tsuzuki's interventions helped give him space to breathe after taking in the numerous emotions coming from these people.

Readying himself for Wakaba greeting Tsuzuki with an enthusiastic yell, Hisoka twiddled with his fingers. He grew impatient at Tsuzuki lingering outside of the door.

The bell on top of the door didn't ring.

Tsuzuki went across the street toward the flower shop.

Hisoka ignored the pang of disappointment through moving the daifuku onto a clean tray.

The door to the back opened in a bang. Jumping on his spot, Wakaba came through with empty trays in her arms. Leaving his task behind, he helped her carry half of the load before she bumped into something. She thanked him with a smile as they placed them near the large industrial sink. He showed her his finished pastries and she jumped at the chance to taste them.

Wakaba went toward the counter, enthusiasm rolled off of her in waves. Standing to the side, Hisoka watched her take in the sight of his batch. Without saying anything, she picked one up and bit into it.

In excitement, she turned to him, "Delicious! Kurosaki-kun, I'm impressed!" Reaching out her hand, she ruffled his hair, taking another bite of the daifuku. She missed the widened eyes and slacked jaw coming from Hisoka. "Hmm...I think we can move onto practicing something else, we'll start building up your building repertoire yet!"

* * *

Finishing his shift, Tsuzuki picked up an order of katsudon from his usual place. Four orders of katsudon to be exact. The chef greeted him with a ear splitting grin, bringing him into a long conversation over their old high school years. Patrons yelled out their hello, trying to invite him for a round of beer. Gently refusing, he went back to the chef, commenting on Tatsumi's usual strictness at work. Both of them chuckled at the uptight man, he never changed.

He was handed an extra bowl on the house before he left the restaurant. Waving goodbye, he walked out with a jump in his step. A nice dinner spread, his usual programming and a nice shower perked him up at the end of the day. He missed home cooking, but he didn't dare risk destroying the kitchen with his creations.

After the last stint with the fire department, his neighbors informed him not to cook ever again. Pouting at them didn't persuade them from their demands.

Making it home, he walked up the stairs and went into his apartment. He yelled out. "I'm back!"

Silence permeated the apartment.

Slouching, Tsuzuki kicked off his shoes and placed them to the side. Inhaling the smell of lingering pine scented cleaner, he walked into his home, eager to see his older sister. In the living room, an altar which housed her photo, appeared before his eyes. Her smile always lifted him up after a long day at work.

Tsuzuki knelt in front of Ruka's portrait, lit up incense before he clasped his hands together for a quick prayer. Eyes squinting in delight, he stared at the beautiful photo of his beloved sister. "You're looking lovely as always, Ruka." Standing up from the floor, he went to the table and sat on his seat.

Opening the first container of katsudon, the smell of breaded pork burst through, making his stomach grumble.

* * *

Tsuzuki placed his chin onto his palm, his eyes set on across the street. Letting out a wistful sigh, he observed Hisoka handling a group of teenagers picking out their orders. The girls whispered between each other, giggling, before shoving one of their own toward the counter. From the different girls handing Hisoka love letters throughout his shift, it seemed the rumor of Hisoka's good looks spread throughout the town.

A smack to the back of the head caused him to yelp. Tatsumi glanced down at him with an arched sculpted brow. Even in an apron, Tatsumi still presented himself orderly and neat. Not a hair out of place from the coiffed style. Showing one of his charming smiles, Tsuzuki tried to dissuade Tatsumi from asking him anything.

To no avail, Tatsumi began speaking to him. "What are you doing just sitting there? You haven't watered the flowers outside of the shop or swept the floors."

"But _Tatsumi,_ " Tsuzuki whined out, stretching out Tatsumi's name on purpose. "I'm on my break. I placed a note at the front end and everything. I even handled Watari's order of *valerian before I sat down. He called about them this morning and insisted on their stage in growth."

Tatsumi pushed back his glasses with the back of his hand. "Alright. At least you managed to do some work before taking your break." Peering toward the bakery, he saw the new hire for the first time. "Do you know the new employee that Wakaba-san hired? Konoe-san spoke to me about him when he came past the bookshop. He didn't provide many details about him before he left."

Tsuzuki nodded his head. "I met him a few days ago when I went to get my order of cinnamon rolls. I made the most beautiful bouquet of gardenias. I thought Wakaba was tending to the front end, gardenias tend to soften her up to give me more pastries."

Trying not to rub his temples, Tatsumi quipped. " _Of course._ "

"He's a lot more closed off than I expected. Maybe he's stressed out or tired? I'm not sure. I know the bakery is getting more traffic because of Hisoka's good looks. I saw a group going in not too long ago. I have to admit, he's a real beauty."

Tatsumi inquired. "Hisoka?"

"Yeah, Hisoka Kurosaki." Tsuzuki kept staring on ahead at Hisoka with a wistful sigh.

Tatsumi rubbed his chin before motioning his hand. "Hmm _. Continue_."

Tsuzuki turned himself around, carding his own hair back from his forehead. "Wakaba commented that he doesn't talk much. In the last few days, I noticed that he always looks so sad when he stares at the flowers."

Tatsumi pulled the chair back and sat down, holding his clipboard to his chest, he inquired. "Give the kid time to adjust. He's new to this town after all. Although, I suggest limited your usual bombardment of questions. You tend to babble on without meaning to."

"Hey!"

* * *

Hisoka set Tsuzuki's order on the counter, cringing at the over saturated sugary mess in the box's contents. Wakaba showed him the process of making cinnamon rolls and the amount of sugar added to the glaze made his stomach ache.

Catching Tsuzuki lingering at the counter, Hisoka sighed. "Just...go home Tsuzuki."

"Aw, but why? There's no one else in the bakery. I'm sure Wakaba-chan doesn't mind me sticking around."

Hisoka rolled his eyes, trying to find an excuse to get him to leave. His social battery drained low enough where he wished for his shift to end immediately. "You're not allowed to loiter in here."

Tsuzuki frowned. "Do you not like having me in here?"

"It's not a case of kicking you out." Hisoka pointed to the clock. "We're nearing closing time."

"O-Oh." Tsuzuki hunched his shoulders, chuckling, he backed away from the counter. "I guess this is good-bye. See you soon Hisoka."

Hisoka told him." Sure."

When Tsuzuki left, he began the process of closing down the bakery. Nothing too strenuous, he tried keeping the front area clean to lessen the work at the end of his shift. When he finished, he switched the sign to closed and went to the back to retrieve his messenger bag.

Wakaba sat on one of the backroom seats with a cup of black tea in her hands. At the sight of him, she asked the same question at the end of his shift. "Everything alright?"

"Yes. Today was easier than yesterday."

"That's good." Wakaba sipped her tea and swirled the liquid around. "Before I forget, should I give you Tsuzuki's regular schedule?" Hisoka gave her a scandalous glance, she held back a laugh. "He keeps coming in all the time. I noticed how much you like having him talk to you."

Hisoka ignored the flush of his cheeks. "He ends up coming in during the oddest times of the day. He has _no_ schedule."

"Hmm..." Wakaba tapped her foot against the floor, tilting her head to the side. "I'm not here all the time to know that bit of information. Does Tsuzuki come in all the time?"

"Depends on the day." After taking off his apron, Hisoka placed it on the hook and snatched up his messenger bag. "Does he tend to frequent other stores on this block?"

"Not recently." Wakaba slurped her tea. "He only comes here. The other shops have been talking about his change of behavior."

Hisoka gulped. "I didn't know it was that serious. Why do you think he comes here?"

"Who knows." Wakaba said. "I mean...I know he doesn't buy sweets as often as he used to."

Flustered, Hisoka coughed into his hand. "I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow Wakaba-san."

Wakaba set her cup down on her saucer, waving at Hisoka's retreating form. "Oh, of course, have a good afternoon Kurosaki-kun."

* * *

At the sound of the bell ringing, Tsuzuki turned to the door. Catching the familiar blond locks held up in a loose bun, he recognized the man coming inside. He didn't wait long when he exclaimed. "Watari, great timing, the Valerian flowers have finished blooming. Wait a sec." He went to the back where they kept their special orders, leaving Watari in the front end.

Watari exclaimed. "Awesome! Thanks!"

Tsuzuki used a cart to roll out the numerous pots of valerian with a big smile. "I don't know why you wanted me to keep them alive. It doesn't take much work you know. Plants are not that complicated to take care of." He stopped beside the counter, Watari almost scrambled forward, excited at the sight of the flowers.

Watari touched the flowers with a ecstatic smile. "I'm so relieved. I can't grow worth a damn. I have no green thumb whatsoever. These little guys would have died on my watch and I wouldn't have wasted my time. Thanks for doing this favor for me, Tsuzuki."

"No problem." Tsuzuki told him. "I don't mind taking care of plants. This gave me some free time away from the usual orders we have to do. Not that we get many orders throughout the day." Noting his supervisor walking onto the floor, he addressed him. "Hey Tatsumi!"

"Tatsumi-san!" Watari almost shot sparkles from his eyes at the sight of him. "Nice to see you."

Without addressing him, Tatsumi turned around and went into the manager's office.

"Was it something I said?" Watari glanced at Tatsumi's direction.

Tsuzuki shrugged his shoulders, not at all surprised at Tatsumi's quick exit. "Tatsumi sometimes acts odd, but I'm sure it has nothing to do with what you said. What are you going to do with these flowers anyway?"

Watari explained as he picked up the plastic bags. "I'm using them for this old remedy I use for insomnia. Old herbalist recipe from my grandmother. It's engraved in my memory."

"You don't take melatonin?" Tsuzuki hauled the last plastic bag of potted valerian onto the counter. "I use that sometimes whenever I can't get to sleep."

Watari shook his head, blond curls came out of his bun. "Not really. I don't like taking pills unless I have to." He grabbed the last bag, pouting. "I can't believe I chose today not to ride my bike over here. Why are these so _heavy_? Don't laugh at me Tsuzuki!"

* * *

Tatsumi paused in mid step when he saw Tsuzuki gazing at the bakery _again_. Tsuzuki held the hose over the flowers, the vase overflowed, leaking water onto the floor. He rolled his eyes. For weeks, Tsuzuki made up excuses to visit Wakaba's bakery, he saw right through his sudden _craving_ for _sugar._ Tsuzuki didn't even buy pastries half the time he went inside. He ended up talking Hisoka's ear off and returned to the shop once his break ended.

He didn't mind at first. Tsuzuki finished his work in a timely fashion and his complaints of doing work decreased. Eventually, Tsuzuki began spacing out whenever he stared out of the window. Thus, his work started to become affected yet again.

Tired of cleaning up the water over the last few weeks, he stalked up to him and declared. "Stop mooning over the poor boy and get back to work!"

Tsuzuki snapped his arm around, spraying Tatsumi with a barrage of water. Wincing, he apologized quickly before Tatsumi yelled at him. "I'm so sorry, Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi peered down at his wet apron, sighing. "Your work ethic has gone down the tubes, Tsuzuki. This has to stop. Why haven't you tried extending a dialogue with Kurosaki-san?"

Tsuzuki turned off the water hose, huffing out. "That's funny. Coming from the guy who avoids Watari-san when he comes over. Don't think I haven't noticed when you turn the other way and go into the office." Tatsumi coughed into his closed fist. "I _do_ talk to him."

"Oh really?" Tatsumi wrung out the water from his apron, cringing at the wet fabric of his shirt sticking to his skin. "From where I stand, you keep looking at the bakery at any given chance." Tsuzuki blushed. "You've never been good at hiding your crushes, Tsuzuki. Has he...complained about your interactions with him?"

"Nope." Tsuzuki held the hose with a smile. "At least, I don't think he gets annoyed. He doesn't seem the type to mince words if someone gets on his nerves."

Tatsumi removed his apron and set it on the side. "I'm sure Wakaba-san would have informed me of any trouble making coming from you." He began twisting the bottom of his shirt to get rid of the water.

"Tatsumi, I'm not a little kid that needs scolding." Tsuzuki huffed. "Not even my sister lectured me this much. I might as well call you my dad at this rate."

Tatsumi tapped Tsuzuki's forehead with his pointer finger. "I'm looking out for you in her place. In any case, she would have handled your sudden crush without any problems."

Tsuzuki chuckled. "You're not doing too bad."

Tatsumi recollected a passing comment Wakaba told him during one of their sudden conversations. "This might help you out. Wakaba informed me that Kurosaki-san loves sunflowers."

* * *

The next time Hisoka saw Tsuzuki, he came in through the doors holding a large bouquet of sunflowers. Donning his dark apron, scattered petals in his hair, Tsuzuki came straight from his job. From the jumbling of Tsuzuki's conflicting emotions, Hisoka figured out they were for _him_.

He attempted to ignore the bright yellow flowers as he attended the customer before him. Tsuzuki bounced in place which caught the older woman's attention. She noticed the flowers and complimented Tsuzuki on his decoration. The minimal additions amplified the beauty of the flowers.

She left after receiving her bag of pastries, leaving Tsuzuki and Hisoka alone in the bakery.

Hisoka connected eyes with Tsuzuki's nervous ones.

After taking a deep breath, Tsuzuki presented the flowers to Hisoka, informing him with a small hopeful smile. "These are for you."

"For me?" Hisoka's face burned pink, the flush extending toward his ears. Never in his life did he receive flowers from anyone. "Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Tsuzuki assured him, he handed the flowers into Hisoka's hands. "When the season is right, I'll bring you sunflowers." Hisoka's face reddened even more. "Wakaba told Tatsumi that you loved sunflowers. Since I bring gardenias for her, I'll bring sunflowers for you."

Hisoka shook his head, clinging to the bouquet in his arms. "You don't have to give me bouquets." The stinging words of his father echoed through his head. He bit his tongue, the sting of pain helped him yank away from his thoughts.

"Don't you like them?" Tsuzuki asked him, he insisted with a sheepish smile. "I picked the best of the pile. I tried making them less elaborate than I usually tend to come up with. I'm sure you don't like flashy colors."

"I—I do but," Hisoka averted his eyes.

Tsuzuki rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to assume Hisoka's reaction. "Oh...are you embarrassed of getting flowers from a guy or something?"

The clear wrapping around the flowers crinkled. "I never had someone gift me flowers before. Male or female. It's a pleasant surprise."

Tsuzuki asked him. "You wouldn't mind me bringing you another bouquet of flowers, right?"

Hisoka responded. "I don't mind." He added in. "You were right, I'm not big on extravagant decorations."

Tsuzuki's chest warmed up. "Great!" He backed away toward the door, his arm hit the door when he tried grabbing the knob. "Ha, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Hisoka watched him leave the bakery.

He waited a bit before he followed after Tsuzuki. Stepping out of the door, he closed the door behind him, noting the lack of sidewalk traffic. He stood on the spot, watching Tsuzuki stepping onto his side of the road. Tsuzuki noticed his presence, he turned all the way around. Tsuzuki's happiness traveled across onto him, covering him in a warm embrace.

Tsuzuki yelled out loud from across the street, waving his arms around. Not at all ashamed of the following sentence. "Those are not trading flowers for pastries!"

Onlookers paused to give them a second glance. With so little happening in town, anything worth gossiping made the rumor mill soar. The people used to Tsuzuki's antics kept on walking, the ones who processed his words, stayed put, glancing at Hisoka with wide eyes.

The implication rang through as Hisoka backed away. " _Shut up!_ "

Tsuzuki laughed in delight as Hisoka bolted inside of the bakery. The bell on top of the door rang hard from the intensity. Hisoka went behind the counter, trying to process Tsuzuki's implied decree.

Walking past Hisoka with a tray of sakura mochi in her hands, Wakaba let out a playful sigh. "Looks like I'm not Tsuzuki's favorite anymore."

"Wakaba-san!" Hisoka gripped the bouquet in embarrassment. "It's not what you think."

Wakaba winked at him, amused at seeing her employee express his emotions. "Don't worry, I won't hold it against you. I still get my bouquet of flowers regardless."

The end.


End file.
